RAB
by miakiss
Summary: Cuando Regulus traiciono al señor oscuro no lo hizo solo


Disclaimer: Todo lo perteneciente al Potterverso pertenece a Jo Rowling

**R.A.B**

_Por Miaka Zuster_

_…La prioridad de un sangre pura es mantenerla así, inmaculada…_

_…Los mestizos, lycanos, muggles y sangres sucias sólo contaminan nuestro mundo con sus imperfecciones…_

_…El exterminio es la prioridad…_

En la vida siempre hay prioridades y Regulus lo sabe mejor que nadie, pues ser miembro de la dinastía Black no es cosa fácil. La marca en su ante brazo escuece desde hace más de medio minuto, pero no se siente capaz de ir ante el Lord con la mente atiborrada de tonterías y más aún cuando la próxima emboscada que se planea contra la orden involucra a su hermano mayor. Y aunque para Sirius él sea un despreciable asesino lame suelas, Regulus aún lo considera su familia.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí —la voz de Bella le altera, sus ojos, fijos aún en la ventana, pueden ver el reflejo de su prima ataviada ya con la indumentaria de mortífago.

-No —dice mientras se coloca la mascara y se dirige a la salida, la mujer clava en él sus oscuros ojos con sospecha; al tenerlo cerca le sujeta enterrando sus uñas en el brazo donde la marca arde sin clemencia.

-La traición, Regulus, se paga con la muerte…

*-*-*-*-*-*

Entiende el significado de cada artefacto que ha sido robado a los infortunados dueños y herederos; puede ver el medallón que pende del Lord… el heredero de Slytherin, el medallón es un Horrocrux

-Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que piensas —Evan le mira desde la otra punta del salón, al lado de Malfoy, Regulus esquiva la mirada, pues sabe lo bueno que es el moreno en legeremancia.

La junta da por terminada, cada quien con su plan de acción y la sangre ardiendo por la próxima derrota del patético grupo liderado por Dumbledore. El menor de los Black camina con prontitud por lo pasillos de la vieja mansión, tiene que planear muy bien su próximo movimiento, la información que le proporcionó Kreacher es ahora su mayor prioridad y también el comunicarle a su hermano sobre el traidor entre sus filas.

Tiene miedo, esa sensación fría que te recorre la columna y hace que tu corazón suba hasta tu garganta, apresando el aire que intenta llegar a tus pulmones; pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no la hay…

Se recarga contra el muro en el pasillo solitario, los rumores de la lluvia intentan tranquilizarle pero el siseo de la serpiente le eriza aun más la piel, lejano está de aquellos tiempos donde lo único que le preocupaba era sacar una buena nota en la clase de McGonagall.

-Deja tus planes suicidas, Regulus —Evan se pone a su lado, hombro con hombro aunque el moreno es un tanto más alto. El pelinegro recarga su cabeza en su hombro, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer —Susurra ante el que ha sido su único amigo desde que la marca adorna su brazo.

-Nunca entenderé porqué me has confiado esto.

Regulus encara sus miradas pero no dice nada, pues no hay palabras y ambos lo saben, así que con un beso leve en la comisura de los labios, se enfila hacia la que es su habitación.

*-*-*-*-*-*

La maleta está hecha, no lleva mucho pues no cree volver, las últimas cartas han sido enviadas, una para su hermano y otra para Evan, sabe que el moreno no le va a perdonar…

--¿Estás realmente loco, o qué?—Evan Rosier siempre ha intimidado, no sólo por lo fiero que pueden llegar a ser sus ojos oscuros, sino por lo que su complexión fibrosa e imponente llega a hacer.

Regulus le observa desde el sillón dejando ver tranquilidad, lo cual es muy lejano a lo que realmente siente.

--No estoy loco, sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto…

--A la mierda con eso, tu vida pende de un hilo ahora.

--Quién mejor que tú para quitármela—Siente la mirada abrasadora del moreno.

--¿Cuándo lo harás?...

--Demasiada información ya… es mejor para ti no saber nada más…

Su fiel elfo le espera en la puerta, se calza el abrigo y los guantes; sabe que lo que le espera es un viaje largo y peligroso.

--¿El amo está seguro?—Pregunta la criatura mientras caminan descendiendo de la colina donde está edificada la casa Riddle.

--Nunca he estado más seguro de algo como ahora, Kreacher.

--¡Levántate Black!—La voz de Malfoy no hace más que retumbar en sus oídos, el dolor es lejano ya, pero aún siente la piel en carne viva. El sudor arde en sus ojos y las piernas apenas sí pueden sostenerle, pero se levanta con la mirada altiva y dispuesto a recibir un nuevo cruciatus.

El hechizo le golpea, tan duro y fino como un latigazo, haciendo de nuevo presa su cuerpo, los dientes torturan sus labios, pues se niega a gritar de dolor, pero aun así las lagrimas sí logran escapar y hacer un recorrido salado confundidas con las gotas de sudor. El cabello se adhiere a su rostro y la cordura le empieza a fallar pues puede escuchara a su madre gritarle por esta jugando con un muggle…

Siente su cuerpo pesado, el sabor pastoso de la poción revitalizadora y el paño frío que intenta calmar la fiebre.

--La finalidad es entrenarle, no matarle, Lucius.

La voz es severa y grave a la vez, sus ojos arden mientras se siente como si hubiese sido descuartizado, aunque es un pensamiento estúpido, pues nunca ha sido desmembrado. Abre los ojos con lentitud tratando de ubicarse; dos manchones negros se presentan en sus ojos, puede identificar a Lucius y el que está a su lado se le hace lejanamente conocido.

--¿Te estás ablandando, Rosier?—La frase sisea al salir de la boca.

--Vaya, hasta que despierta la bella durmiente, no me digas que fue demasiado para ti.

--Vete al infierno, Malfoy—El pelinegro se incorpora con un poco de dificultad bajo la altanera mirada del rubio y la inmutable del moreno a su lado.

--Esa boquita debería ser empleada para otras cosa…

El frío le golpea mientras que los recuerdos se disuelven por la voz aguda de Kreacher que le indica que ya están cerca. El mago asiente caminando más hacia aquel peñasco, donde se encuentra oculto el horrocrux.

--Tú no eres feliz con la marca en tu brazo—La voz de Evan le hace brincar, tan concentrado estaba en encontrar los otros horrocrux que no sintió la presencia del mayor en la biblioteca.

--No sé a qué viene esa afirmación—Regulus trata de aparentar tranquilidad, pero los ojos castaños del moreno le advierten de su conocimiento sobre lo que está planeando.

--Si lo sabes, esta necesidad de buscar la muerte me lo dice—El mayor se le acerca encerrándolo con su cuerpo y el librero.--¿Tú sabes lo que pasaría si el Lord se llega a enterar de tus planes?

--Claro que lo sé, no soy idiota.

--Pues yo creo que sí, pequeño imbécil suicida—Evan le abraza, Regulus oculta su rostro en el amplio pecho. Intenta contener las lágrimas pero le es imposible.

--No quiero tener más pesadillas, sus rostros clamando venganza… todos aquellos que he matado… yo… yo no aguanto más…

Sus labios se encuentran, rudos y suaves a la vez; sabe bien lo antinatural que es que Evan y él se amen de esta manera, pero no le importa nada cuando son sus manos las que sujetan su cintura mientras le monta con desespere y tranquilidad, sintiéndole adentro, afuera, en una danza primitiva y visceral pero no por ello carente de emociones, porque no es sólo lujuria carnal, sino también es la necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien, necesitado por otro ser humano en ese mundo carente de humanidad.

Sus emociones culminan piel a piel, sus alientos se entremezclan mientras que se pierden uno en la mirada del otro.

--No lo hagas…

Regulus se incorpora, y dándole la espalda comienza vestirs., Evan le detiene cuando iba por la camisa.

--¿Sabes que nos costará la vida?—Une sus frentes y los dedos trémulos del Black realizan frías caricias en el cuello del mayor.

--Quizá no…

El olor a salitre le saluda apenas entrar a la cueva, el rumor de las olas se le antoja tranquilizante. Regulus se interna en la oscuridad, el acantilado es intimidante pero no está dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. El agua es helada, escucha que su elfo comenta algo pero no le presta atención, se zambulle esquivando las rocas, buscando las escalinatas descritas por su sirviente. Fue difícil encontrar la entrada y pronto se vio frente al lago de oscuras aguas donde el resplandor verde le da un aspecto aún más tétrico.

--El horrocrux debe estar ahí—murmura para sí mismo mientras se acerca a la orilla, busca la cadena que mencionó Kreacher, al encontrarla tira de ella hasta llevar a la superficie la barca que le ayudará a llegar a la orilla.

Reugulus puede ver a los inferi flotar y dejarse llevar por las corrientes de las aguas turbias mientras él se acerca cada vez más donde el horrocrux debe estar.

--Escúchame Kreacher, me obligarás a beber hasta la última gota de la poción que contiene lo que estamos buscando—Los ojos grises le miran con frialdad, el elfo asiente con fervor—Hasta la última gota, Kreacher es una orden.

--Sí señor Regulus, Kreacher lo entiende, señor.

La barca golpea contra lo que parece ser una isla, aunque muy pequeña. Los dos bajan y se acercan donde el pedestal que soporta el recipiente, tienen dificultades para acercarse, pero por fin el joven Black lo hace, comenzando a beber el contenido, un dolor incesante y los rostro de sus víctimas comienzan a atormentarle, siente la piel arderle y la necesidad de salir corriendo, ya no puede beber más, le quema la garganta.

--No más… por favor… no más…

--Señor… un poco más…

--No, Keacher déjame… por favor…

--Tiene que beberla señor…

Pronto el líquido se ve terminado y la sed le abrasa la garganta, el elfo usa su magia para obtener agua fresca para su amo. Su respiración es débil mientras que con dificultad saca el falso guardapelo de entre sus túnicas.

--Toma… toma el verdadero, Kreacher, y pon este en su lugar—Murmura mientras intenta levantarse ya que las aguas agitadas dejan salir a los inferi.—Y llena de nuevo la vasija con la poción que le robamos a Snape.

El elfo acata las órdenes, mientras que su desvencijado amo intenta contener a los cadáveres, pero su cuerpo no puede más y cae contra la roca fría, las criaturas lo rodean sujetándole para llevarlo hasta la orilla donde les hará compañía.

Un rayo de luz cálida les atraviesa espaldándolos por momentos, mientras que la figura encapuchada se acerca donde Regulus.

--Arriba, vamos Regulus.—Le sacude intentando que reaccione, el de cabellos negros entreabre los ojos, los cuales se ven hundidos en un rostro demacrado.

--E.. Evan…

Un nuevo hechizo para contener las criaturas y poder llegar donde la balsa. Evan lleva el cuerpo de Regulus hasta la balsa.

--Kreacher, arriba—Le obliga subir, para después hacerlo él, creando un círculo de fuego que le ayuda a alejar a las criaturas permitiéndoles llegar hasta la orilla, con prontitud desembarcan y se apuran a abandonar la gruta. Al salir, la brisa salina les golpea el rostro. Evan observa la palidez de Regulus.

--¿El amo estará bien?—Kreacher pregunta, apretando entre sus huesudas manos el guardapelo que una vez perteneció a Salazar Slytherin.

--Sí, yo cuidaré de él—Dice y desmemoriza al elfo.—Kreacher, debes volver a la mansión Black…

--¿Qué tienen el amo?.

--Él ha muerto…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Siente aún el cuerpo pesado, la garganta aún le quema y duda que pueda hablar o moverse. Con dificultad abre los ojos, encontrándose con la luminosidad de una habitación que no reconoce. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le pone alerta, intenta encontrar su varita pero le es imposible.

--Por fin

Sus ojos se encuentran con los aliviados ojos de Evan Rosier, Regulus intenta hablar pero no sale ningún palabra.

--Tranquilo, es efecto de la poción… pasará--Se sienta a su lado, con suavidad le acaricia la frente, apartando algunos mechones negros.—Shhh tranquilo… Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Joshua…

Tal vez no destruyó el horrocrux, pero al menos ya no está en posesión de Voldemort, Regulus ya no existe más y aunque hay momentos que la marca pesa más que nunca, hace un año que ésta dejó de doler…

_Para el señor tenebroso:_

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien_

_descubrió su secreto._

_He robado el horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

_Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,_

_cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato,_

_volverá a ser mortal._

_R. A. B.

* * *

_

_Nota de la autora: Este corto relato lo escribi para el AI del 2007 para la cominidad en el laifchurnal la_torre, fue un regalo para Alega, espero les haya gustado._

_Saludos y nos estamos leyendo_

_Dejen sus r/r_


End file.
